The world is yours (Indonesian)
by Raein Ren
Summary: [TRANS] Sehun seharusnya tidak melakukan itu. Ia seharusnya tidak membuka lampu ajaib atau membuang benda itu ke luar jendela, karena hal itu menyebabkan seorang anak menakjubkan yang muncul entah dari mana dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia memberi tiga permintaan. Yap, mungkin tidak seharusnya ia melakukan itu. HunHan YAOI
1. Chapter 1

This story belong to **Ddolmi** , and **I just translate** it.

 **Please don't reupload this story!**

 **The World is Yours [Indonesian]**

 **[PROLOG]**

 **One Shot**

 **Sehun, Luhan, HunHan**

 **Comedy** **/** **Romance** **/** **Mystery** **/** **Angst** **/ Yaoi**

 **Description :**

Sehun seharusnya tidak melakukan itu. Ia seharusnya tidak membuka lampu itu atau membuang benda itu ke luar jendela, karena hal itu menyebabkan seorang anak menakjubkan yang muncul entah dari mana dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia memberi tiga permintaan.

Yap, mungkin tidak seharusnya ia melakukan itu.

 **Foreword :**

Mimpi buruk hampir usai. Sehun yang sialan itu sudah mendapatkan bubble tea bodonya dan kunci jawaban untuk ujian mendatang. Sekarang tersisa satu permintaan lagi dan akhirnya bisa meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. Benar-benar melelahkan mengurus seseorang yang di kepalanya hanya meminta bubble tea dan kunci jawaban.

"Baiklah, apa permintaan terakhirmu? Cepatlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

.

.

Sehun menyerumput bubble teanya.

"Aku harap aku mendapatkan tiga permintaan lagi."

.

.

Hening.

.

.

"Sumpah?! Kau pikir ini Aladin atau apa?! Tidak akan terkabul untukmu bodoh."

Luhan menepuk keningnya yang sudah mengkerut karena semua kegilaan ini.

.

.

Sehun kembali menyerumput bubble teanya.

.

.

Lebih hening.

.

.

"BAIKLAH! AMBILAH PERMINTAAN BODOHMU ITU, AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

Luhan mengeluarkan lengkingan kefrustasian dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan tingkat kejengkelan yang luar biasa.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum.

"Manisnya."

* * *

 **The World Is Yours**

* * *

"Hey Lulu! Jika aku meminta pacar yang sexy, kau akan memberikannya, kan? **"**

Luhan meliriknya dan mengambil langkah lebar ke samping kanan; menjauh dari Sehun.

"Ya."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan jika aku menginginkan lebih banyak bubble tea kau akan memberikannya, kan? **"**

Kali ini Luhan mengangguk.

"Dan jika aku memintamu untuk menjadi pacarku, kau mau, kan? **"**

Luhan mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

"Tidak akan. **"**

Sehun menghela nafas ketika bahunya merosot.

"Kalau begitu kau jin gadungan..."

"TIDAK! **"**

 _Ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat sangat panjang._

* * *

 **Coming Soon**

* * *

 **Haloo fellas... long time no see, ini sebenernya ff udh lama banget saya translate, dan saya juga sudah mendapat persetujuan dari author aslinya sedari lama, tapi saya entah kenapa engga update. Nah, karena saya lagi kangen sama nih couple huhu makannya saya update.**

 **Ampuni saya yang baru update prolog.**

 **See you on next chapter fellas**

 **Terimakasih**


	2. Chapter 2

This story belong to **Ddolmi** , and **I just translate** it.

 **Please don't reupload this story!**

 **The World is Yours [Indonesian]**

 **[MAIN STORY]**

 **One Shot**

 **Sehun, Luhan, HunHan**

 **Comedy / Romance / Mystery / Angst / Yaoi**

 **Description :**

Sehun seharusnya tidak melakukan itu. Ia seharusnya tidak membuka lampu itu atau membuang benda itu ke luar jendela, karena hal itu menyebabkan seorang anak menakjubkan yang muncul entah dari mana dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia memberi tiga permintaan.

Yap, mungkin tidak seharusnya ia melakukan itu.

* * *

 **The World is Yours**

* * *

Langkah kaki yang begitu ringan dan lembut, hampir tidak mungkin ditimbulkan oleh seorang manusia. Koridor yang sepi, kecuali untuk segelintir guru yang menyebar di seluruh sudut sekolah untuk mempersiapkan kelas mereka. Sosok itu terus berjalan dan berjalan, sesekali menengokan kepalanya ke dalam beberapa kelas. Tidak akan ada murid yang berangkat satu jam lebih awal.

Sehun tidak keberatan datang lebih awal.

Dia menyukainya. Begitu menyukainya. Orang bisa berkata bahwa ia akan merasa kesepian, tapi tidak. Sehun lebih memilih sekolah dengan keadaan yang sepi daripada berdesakan dengan ratusan murid lainnya yang berusaha mendapatkan kelas yang paling nyaman. Bukan soal banyaknya siswa di kelas, tapi kelas yang ideal adalah siswa yang terbatas jumlahnya. Tempat ini jadi terasa benar-benar berbeda. Seperti tempat yang berbeda, dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang membuatmu jengkel atau terus mengganggumu.

Ia terus berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Dan tujuan yang paling dekat adalah kelas pertama, Sehun harus menghadapinya. Ketenangan dan keheningan sekolah akan berubah menjadi kebisingan dan orang-orang yang menguji kesabaran hingga sekolah usai. Baru kemudian bangunan ini akan kembali tenang.

Ia terhenti ketika mendengar sepasang langkah lain. Suara itu bukan dari langkah kakinya. Ia yakin itu dengan memperlambat langkah kakinya meskipun alih-alih memperlambatnya, ia malah mempercepat langkah. Seseorang berada di belakangnya, namun Sehun berpikir bahwa lebih baik untuk tidak gegabah. Ia menutup matanya untuk lebih fokus pada sepasang langkah itu, akan tetapi ketika ia melakukan hal itu, suara itu menghilang.

Seseorang yang mengikutinya berhenti berjalan. Kenapa ia melakukannya? Apakah ia sadar bahwa kehadirannya telah diketahui Sehun? Ataukah ada sesuatu yang ia pikirkan? Sehun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam kemudian lekas membuka matanya. Membuka mata adalah pilihan paling buruk yang pernah ia lakukan. Biasanya, ketika seseorang memilih untuk melakukan sesuatu, yang terjadi adalah hal baik atau buruk. Hampir semuanya punya sisi baik meskipun tidak langsung terjadi.

Apa yang dilakukan Sehun rupanya hanya berakibat buruk.

Sehun berhadapan dengan seseorang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Bagaimana cara orang itu berada tepat di hadapan Sehun adalah sebuah misteri yang tidak ingin ia pecahkan. Ia cukup senang ketika wajahnya terhempas tepat di hadapan sosok yang mengikutinya. Bahkan bibir mereka, membentuk sebuah ciuman yang luar biasa canggung dan tak diinginkan. Hampir seperti bukan ciuman karena wajah mereka yang terlihat menghantam satu sama lain. Sampai-sampai Sehun berusaha sekuat tenaga bertahan agar tidak terjatuh.

Sehun hampir saja terjatuh jika saja ia tidak mencengkeram lengan lelaki itu dengan kokoh.

Itu gerak reflek. Sehun bergerak sesuai impuls dan ia hanya bereaksi terhadapnya. Ia tidak sempat berpikir. Lengannya bergerak begitu saja meskipun ia sadar bahwa bibir mereka tengah berpagut. Sesuatu dalam pikirannya mengatakan untuk melupakan kejadian malang ini tetapi agaknya ia tidak benar-benar bisa. Ia tidak yakin masih ada hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk posisi yang seperti ini canggungnya sehingga Sehun memilih untuk mendengarkan pikirannya dan tetap berdiri.

Ketika maniknya menatap wajah lelaki yang mengikutinya, ia terkejut.

Ia tidak mendapati senyuman hangat melainkan ekspresi geram.

Mukanya memerah dan Sehun tidak tahu apakah itu ekspresi marah atau malu.

Tidak ada kesempatan bagi Sehun untuk menjelaskan apa-apa ketika sebuah tamparan melayang dan secara menyakitkan mendarat di pipinya.

"BERENGSEK KAU!"

Tamparan dan teriakan itulah yang membangunkan Sehun dari tidurnya.

Sehun tidak lagi berada di koridor yang sepi, melainkan di kelas yang bising. Kepalanya berada di atas meja dan lamat-lamat ia mendengar gurunya berteriak menyuruhnya mengangkat kepala dan berhenti tertidur. Jadi itu hanya mimpi. Ia perlahan mengangkat tangan dan memegang pipi kirinya dimana tamparan itu mendarat. Tidak sakit. Tentu saja ia tidak merasakan sakit apapun dari sebuah mimpi, tapi meskipun begitu... terasa begitu nyata. Segalanya yang terjadi bertentangan dengan pikirannya tapi Sehun rasa mimpi itu begitu nyata.

Mendengar gurunya memanggil namanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang guru. Semuanya terasa begitu sakit dan sejujurnya ia benci tertidur ketika siang hari. Ia bisa mendapat sakit kepala dan kram untuk alasan apa saja. Ia butuh beberapa jam untuk merasa lebih baik dan menghilangkan bayangan lelaki itu yang berputar-putar di matanya. Jadi ketika gurunya berceramah mengenai tata tertib dan semua orang menatap ke arahnya, Sehun tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa.

Ia mendengarkan gurunya meskipun pada akhirnya dengan mudah kalimat itu keluar dari telinganya. Tidak ada alasan untuk mendengarkan gurunya karena pada dasarnya ia tahu hukuman apa yang akan menimpanya. Pandangannya lebih tertarik pada anak laki-laki yang duduk di depan pada baris pertama. Ia menatap balik ke arah Sehun seperti yang anak-anak lain lakukan. Sang guru sedang memarahinya dan itu mengakibatkan perhatian terpusat padanya. Seperti itu bahkan lebih baik dari pada mendengarkan rumus-rumus bodoh yang tidak akan berguna di kehidupan.

Sehun sadar bahwa yang ia tatap menatap balik ke arahnya. Ia membiarkan sebuah senyuman kecil untuk menghiasi bibirnya yang jarang sekali tersenyum. Ia jarang tersenyum karena tidak punya alasan. Dan sekarang anak lelaki itu balas tersenyum padanya meskipun hanya lengkungan kecil. Anak lelaki itu sedikit tersipu dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada bukunya, semuan merah terlihat menghiasi pipi anak lelaki itu dan Sehun beruntung karena ia dapat mengendalikan perasaannya, tidak seperti anak itu.

Byun Baekhyun.

Kembali lagi ke gurunya yang juga sedang marah karena diabaikan. Baiklah, mungkin Sehun tidak perlu mengabaikannya jika gurunya berterus terang tentang apa yang ingin ia katakan dan tidak berbasa-basi. Jika gurunya ingin memberinya sebuah hukuman, lalu katakan saja terus terang. Sehun benci setiap macam usaha yang dilakukan untuk menguasai waktu dengan membual hal yang tidak penting. Hal yang sudah diketahui Sehun dan tidak seharusnya diketahui olehnya, akan tetapi gurunya terus menceramahinya. Semacam hal yang tidak penting dan menyebalkan.

"Sepulang sekolah di ruanganku. Kau akan menerima hukumanmu di sana." Gurunya berkata padanya dengan menatapnya tajam dan karena beliau ingin melanjutkan pelajaran. Dan setelah gurunya enyah dari hadapan Sehun seisi kelas berhenti menatapnya dan kembali pada kesibukan masing-masing. Lebih baik begitu. Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyebalkan dari menjadi pusat perhatian, Sehun tidak melakukan hal yang salah. Ia sadar bahwa seharusnya ia tidak tertidur, tapi tidur begitu menggoda mengingat tidak ada rasa tertarik untuk pelajaran ini. Ia tidak tertarik tentang banyak hal dan pelajaran berada di urutan paling bawah.

Hukuman bukanlah masalah yang besar baginya, mengingat bukan kali pertama untuknya. Singkatnya, ia diperintahkan untuk berdiri di suatu tempat dan mengangkat lengannya ke atas hingga mulai terasa sakit. Hukuman yang kejam dan begitu menyakitkan, namun untungnya Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan hukuman semacam ini dan bukan sebuah kejutan lagi baginya jika mendapatkan hukuman itu. Apa yang paling ia sesali dari situasi ini adalah Baekhyun harus melihatnya seperti itu. Begitu memalukan ketika ia menjadi bahan omelan gurunya dan Baekhyun ada di sana serta menyaksikan semua kejadian itu.

Di saat-saat seperti ini Sehun lebih suka kembali ke kelas lamanya. Berkat prestasinya ia mampu berakselerasi hingga kelas dimana ia berada saat ini. Dan sekarang ia hampir tidak bisa menjaga diri. Ia tidak bodoh hanya saja begitu malas. Dia begitu malas untuk mengambil buku dan belajar. Jika ia tidak malas sudah pasti prestasinya akan terbukti luar biasa. Sepulang sekolah ia tidak akan bisa lolos dari hukuman gurunya. Jadi seusai pelajaran terakhir ia langsung menuju ke ruangan gurunya dan mendapati tempat itu kosong.

Jadi apa gunanya?

Meskipun begitu ia tidak bisa pergi dan memilih untuk tetap menunggu di depan pintu. Mungkin gurunya harus melakukan suatu hal dan sedikit terlambat. Tapi jujur saja Sehun tidak peduli dan ingin gurunya itu cepat kembali. Hanya karena gurunya datang terlambat bukan berarti beliau bisa seenaknya mengulur waktu kepulangan Sehun. Tidak adil. Sehun menghela nafas dan bersender di dinding dekat jendela. Keadaan kembali sunyi. Tapi kali ini benar-benar sunyi karena tidak banyak guru yang tersisa.

Sehun menutup matanya.

Ia begitu letih, terkulai di dekat dinding dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan. Nafasnya berhembus dengan irama lamban, menghirup dan menghembuskan. Jika seseorang berada di sana maka orang itu akan selamanya menjadikan Sehun bahan olokan. Sehun bergumam tentang sesuatu dan mulai bergerak sedikit. Ia berpikir apakah ia harus benar-benar tertidur sehingga ia bisa bertemu dengan anak lelaki yang kasar itu. Kepalanya sedikit terkulai dari dinding dan ia tersentak bangun, berkedip setengah sadar. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan suatu hal, namun urung dilakukannya.

Hanya sebuah mimpi, Sehun tahu itu tapi mengapa ia bermimpi tentang seorang anak lelaki seperti itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa lelaki itu, jadi kenapa memimpikan orang asing?

Sehun bergeser untuk berdiri tegak saat kakinya menyentuh sesuatu yang terlihat seperti logam. Untuk beberapa saat, Sehun hampir berpikir untuk pergi dan pulang ke rumah, tapi dengan cepat ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menghela nafas dan berjongkok di samping benda berwarna kuning dan mengambilnya. "Apa yang kita temukan di sini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri dengan suara apatis, geli dengan caranya berbicara pada diri sendiri. Tidak ada orang lain. Ia melihat benda—apalah itu—ditangannya dan sedikit mengerutkan dahi.

Lampu?

Apakah klub drama kehilangan benda ini? Bagaimana bisa benda itu tidak ada ketika ia tertidur? Ataukah Sehun masih kelelahan? Siapa tahu ia sedang berdelusi. Masih mengamati lampu itu dan menatap setiap sudutnya, mencurigai apakah ada petunjuk rahasia. Benda ini sebenarnya seperti lampu jin yang terlihat di film-film. "Tentu saja..." Sehun dengan nada sarkastik bersuara dan perlahan mengusapkan telapak tangannya di permukaan benda logam yang halus itu. Untuk bersenang-senang tentunya. Tidak terjadi apapun, jadi ia mengambil langkah selanjutnya dengan membuka benda itu. Tidak apa-apa di dalamnya. Kemudian ia mendengus dan melemparkan benda itu keluar jendela. Lampu jin? Yang benar saja? Bisa jadi barang itu milik pertunjukan klub drama seperti yang ia pikir tadi.

Terserahlah, Sehun akan pergi. Ia menutup jendela yang terbuka dan berbalik tapi dengan cepat ia tertegun. Ia tidak bergerak. Lengannya masih menggantung akan menutup jendela. Maniknya melebar dan mulutnya terbuka, mencoba untuk menemukan kata yang tepat. Air wajah Sehun sudah mirip dengan orang yang baru saja melihat hantu. Karena itulah apa yang Sehun lihat. Bukan hantu secara harfiah karena itu tidak mungkin tapi anak lelaki ini... tidak ada di sana beberapa detik lalu. Persis seperti lampu jin yang entah datang dari mana.

Anak lelaki ini anehnya mirip dengan yang ada di mimpinya.

Lelaki itu berada beberapa langkah dari Sehun, lengannya terkulai di sisi tubuhnya dan alisnya berkerut. Mengatakan bahwa anak itu terlihat marah adalah sebuah fakta. Meskipun ia tidak melotot atau melakukan hal-hal yang dapat membuatnya kesal, ia tidak melakukannya. Aura yang berada di sekitarnya itu yang bermasalah. Ia memancarkan perasaan tidak nyaman dan kurang sopan. Semua itu bukan karena Sehun peduli, tidak. Dengan satu kilasan tatapan penasaran, akhirnya Sehun meninggalkan anak itu sendirian.

"Hey! Menurutmu apa yang telah kau lakukan?!"

Meraih lengan Sehun lelaki itu menariknya kemudian pada saat yang sama Sehun berbalik.

Pemandangan yang mencengangkan menyambut Sehun, alis yang berkerut seperti yang ia lihat tadi menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Lelaki itu terlihat bukan seperti orang pada umumnya. Bukan tentang penampilan fisiknya; Sehun tidak menilai orang dari fisik. Tapi menilai lelaki itu sebagai manusia. Ya, Sehun mengenal lelaki itu selama beberapa menit tapi itu cukup untuk mendeskripsikan anak itu. Baju anak itu terlihat aneh, ia tidak menggunakan seragam sekolah tapi sepasang baju kebesaran dengan celana berwarna mencolok ditambah gembungan besar di pahanya (celana aladin).

Ia tidak seperti pada umumnya.

Sehun menaikkan alisnya ketika bocah itu berbicara. Kepalanya juga kembali terkulai di dinding, menghela nafas berat. "Dengar. Aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan kau tidak tahu siapa aku, okay? Jadi kenapa kau mau berbicara denganku?" ia membuka sebelah matanya dan menatap bocah lelaki itu yang menghela nafas dan mendekati Sehun dengan satu langkah ke depan. Bocah itu menyeringai dan memiringkan kepalanya seolah tahu bahwa itu adalah pertanyaan. Ia tampaknya punya jawaban sehingga ia beralih dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Ia menaruh tangannya di kaca jendela dan menatap keluar.

"Kau, dengarkan berengsek." Ia memaki dan berpaling dari jendela untuk menatap tajam ke arah Sehun. "Kau yang menggosok lampuku. Kau jugalah yang membukanya. Kemudian kau juga yang membuangnya. Kau apa? Tidak tahu apa-apa? Katakan hal itu sekali lagi maka aku akan membersihkan lantai ini dengan muka sialanmu itu. Paham?" bocah itu mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan nada halus seperti ia tidak mengatakan hal kasar sebelumnya. Ia berjalan kembali ke korban bully-nya dengan tangan menyilang di dada. Ia memiringkan kepalanya seolah menguliti Sehun dengan mata tajamnya.

"Apa kau tau apa artinya? Bahwa sekarang aku di sini?"

Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan ini, ia tidak mengerti. Wajahnya sedikit kebingungan sekarang, matanya meneliti bocah lelaki itu dengan hati-hati. Ia dengan jelas tidak dapat menemukan jawaban kenapa bocah asing itu berada di sana. Anak lelaki itu bahkan tidak masalah jika Sehun tidak mengerti. Tentu saja ia tidak akan mengerti. Hal ini lebih rumit daripada apapun. Diam adalah jawabannya dan menyebabkan bocah asing itu menatap telapak tangannya kemudian menutup mata. Sebagian besar dari dirinya ingin berteriak kepada Sehun karena tidak paham. Sehun memegang lampu jin di tangannya dan apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Orang semacam kau membuatku bertanya tentang kecerdasan umat manusia."

Sehun bahkan lebih kebingungan.

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

Sambil mengerang keras, Luhan membuka matanya kembali, mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah murid itu. Ia menatap Sehun untuk beberapa saat, matanya tetap mengamati. Kemudian, ia membuang pandangannya. "Ini lebih sulit dari perkiraanku... Sumpah, kenapa kau begitu bodoh?" ia tidak dapat menemukan kalimat yang layak untuk menyampaikan pesan ini kepada Sehun sebagaimana mestinya. Ia mengacak rambutnya dan bergumam beberapa kalimat asing. Menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan tidak ada orang lain di sana, ia berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Dengar, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali." Ia begitu dekat hingga dadanya menyentuh dada Sehun, dengan cara yang sedikit tidak nyaman. Terutama untuk Sehun karena Luhan yang mulai mendekatinya dan terlihat seperti ia tidak peduli. Ia masih menunggu sebuah jawaban dari Sehun ketika menaruh telapak tangannya di bahu Sehun dan menepuknya.

"Y—Ya.. Ya! Aku akan mendengarkan."

"Kau membocorkan hal ini kepada orang-orang maka aku akan mencacah kepalamu, oke?!"

"Ya." Sehun menghela nafas dalam-dalam, mengabaikan rasa sesak karena ia tidak menghirup cukup oksigen. Begitu gerah, ia sedikit panik, dan desakan untuk segera menghirup oksigen. Tapi kenapa ia begitu gugup? Ia tidak mengerti. Apakah ini karena bocah itu yang terlalu dekat dengannya? Udara begitu panas dan pekat di sekitarnya, deru nafas mereka mendominasi—atau mungkin hanya pikirannya saja. Ia menghambil nafas perlahan sebelum mengangguk untuk menyetujuinya.

"Jadi... namaku Luhan dan aku jin. Mungkin aku tidak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan tapi itu salahmu karena membuka lampuku. Dan apa-apaan kau membuangnya begitu saja?! Haruskah aku melakukannya juga pada rumahmu?! Pokoknya, kau berengsek, punya tiga permintaan jadi cepatlah."

Ia menunggu reaksi dari Sehun, karena ia tahu bahwa Sehun mendengarkan ceritanya.

Butuh beberapa waktu yang sunyi hingga Sehun menunjukan reaksinya.

Sehun tertawa begitu keras untuk pertama kalinya dalam enam tahun.

Ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik.

"Hey Lulu! Jika aku meminta pacar yang sexy, kau akan memberikannya, kan?"

Luhan meliriknya dan mengambil langkah lebar ke samping kanan; menjauh dari Sehun.

"Ya."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan jika aku menginginkan lebih banyak bubble tea kau akan memberikannya, kan?"

Kali ini Luhan mengangguk.

"Dan jika aku memintamu untuk menjadi pacarku, kau mau, kan?"

Luhan mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

"Tidak akan."

Sehun menghela nafas ketika bahunya merosot.

"Kalau begitu kau jin gadungan..."

"TIDAK!"

Ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat sangat panjang.

* * *

 **The World is Yours**

* * *

Luhan mengikuti Sehun kemanapun ia pergi.

Mulanya Sehun pikir bocah lelaki yang menamai dirinya sebagai jin itu sudah tidak waras. Tapi kemudian ia juga mengikuti Sehun untuk alasan yang konyol. Ia bilang bahwa Sehun harus mengucapkan tiga pemintaannya sehingga ia bisa benar-benar enyah. Satu hal yang sangat Luhan sukai adalah menyumpah. Ia begitu sering menyumpah. Untuk Sehun dan setiap hari dalam kehidupannya. Wajahnya akan berkedut ketika ia hendak mengatai Sehun dengan rentetan sumpah serapahnya. Ia begitu marah karena Sehun tidak percaya padanya dan menyuruhnya pergi.

Seperti Luhan bisa saja. Luhan ingin pergi tetapi ia tidak bisa sebelum mengabulkan permintaan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa takdir bisa sebegitu kejamnya dan mengharuskan dirinya menjadi jin milik Sehun. Kenapa ia tidak bisa percaya Luhan? Sudah jelas bahwa Luhan adalah jin, jadi kenapa Sehun harus begitu tidak percaya? Permainan mini petak-umpet mereka sudah berlangsung selama tiga minggu. Luhan selalu bersembunyi di suatu tempat dan berusaha mempengaruhi Sehun untuk membuat sebuah permintaan. Ia tidak menyukai sikap Sehun terhadap dirinya meskipun permintaan tetap permintaan.

Kembali lagi Luhan menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah Sehun. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengerutkan dahi. Menemukan Sehun adalah tujuannya; itu seolah-olah ia diprogram hanya untuk mengikutinya dan menunggu permintaannya. Ia benci harus mengejar seseorang tapi kali ini ia tidak punya pilihan. Sampai yang lebih buruknya, Sehun tidak menghargai usahanya. Ia menghindari Luhan di segala usahanya dan mengunci pintu rumahnya sehingga tak seorangpun bisa masuk.

"Dasar manusia brengsek! Kenapa ia tidak bisa mempercayaiku?!" ia berteriak seperti biasanya, amarah merembet ke seluruh urat nadinya. Menggertakkan giginya, Luhan menatap para murid keluar dari gedung sekolah. Ia berhenti menggertakkan rahangnya dan membiarkan helaan nafas malangnya. Manusia memang sangat mencurigakan. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa manusia sangat mudah untuk ditipu, tapi nampaknya sekarang tidak. Atau mungkin hanya Sehun yang tidak mudah tertipu. Ya, mungkin hanya Sehun.

Luhan tak mengerti kenapa Sehun tidak mempercayainya. Kenapa orang harus bertingkah seperti itu? Padahal tidak perlu. Tidak ada gunanya melalukan hal seperti itu, dan bagaimana pula Luhan dapat mengabulkan 3 permintaan Sehun jika lelaki itu hanya terus bermain-main? Tidak akan bisa. Jumlah murid yang keluar gerbang makin banyak, dan hal itu membuat khawatir Luhan. Yah, khawatir adalah pilihan kata yang bodoh karena ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan Sehun.

Selain tukang marah, Luhan juga tidak sabaran. Ia sedang bergerak gelisah, seringkali menjilati bibirnya, dan kadang-kadang matanya menyisir setiap murid yang lewat. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka, tapi ia menggunakan waktu singkat untuk memutar bola matanya. "Dimana bocah berengsek itu?" ia mengubah posisinya lagi, menyilangkan kakinya, lidah terjulur untuk membasahi bibirnya.

"Apakah kau membicarakanku?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada mengejek, berdiri di samping Luhan dengan tangannya yang berada di tengkuk Luhan. Suaranya begitu tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan hingga Luhan mau tak mau melompat dan menjerit. Kemudian melihat seringai menyebalkan milik Sehun, Luhan berdecak dan memberinya tatapan menusuk. "Ya aku membicarakanmu. Untunglah kau sadar bahwa kau berengsek." Jin itu balik menyeringai dan bahkan berani menepuk lembut pipi Sehun. Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang aneh seperti Sehun membuatnya terlihat bodoh.

"Berengsek hanya untukmu." Sehun menjawab dan sudah merasa bahwa orang-orang memperhatikannya. Ia tidak ingin membuat ribut atau menarik perhatian orang-orang sehingga ia akan mengampuni Luhan kali ini. Ia dengan lembut melepaskan tangan Luhan dan berjalan duluan, membuat bahu mereka bersenggolan. Ia tidak ingin mendengar omong kosong jin ini lagi. Ia memang tidak punya teman, tapi bukan berarti bahwa Luhan dapat menggunakan kesempatan ini dan mengolok-oloknya. Licik dan menyedihkan.

Menjadi seseorang yang tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengurusi hal seperti itu, Sehun melangkah pergi. Entah kenapa, suara tenang Sehun mengakibatkan amarah Luhan kian meledak. Mau seberapa baik ia mengkontrol emosinya, tetaplah meledak dan ia menerjang ke arah Sehun. "Berengsek, kau pikir siapa kau?! Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja!" Luhan berteriak dan sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa manusia-manusia yang berada di sekelilingnya sedang memandangi mereka sekarang.

Ia menyusul Sehun dan lelaki itu dapat mendengar Luhan mendekat, meskipun begitu ia masih juga terkejut dengan tangan yang menapak di pundaknya, dengan perlahan Luhan menarik Sehun untuk menghadapnya sehingga mereka dapat saling berhadapan. Sehun sedang tidak dalam keadaan mood yang baik untuk menatap manik Luhan sehingga ia mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tinggalkan aku sendirian. Apa masalahmu? Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak percaya pada jin atau apalah dirimu itu. Berhentilah bergurau."

"Jadi hidupku hanya gurauan atau apa?!"

Tidak hanya Sehun yang merasa jengah dengan situasi ini. Luhan berada di posisi yang sama, kesal karena ia harus terlibat dengan percakapan bodoh ini. Ia sadar bahwa ia berlaku seperti bukan dirinya, dan harusnya ia meninggalkan semua ini. Ia harusnya meninggalkan Sehun jika orang ini tidak ingin membuat sebuah keinginan. Tapi ini kejadian langka karena pada dasarnya manusia itu rakus, dan dengan mudahnya percaya bahwa Luhan tidak berbohong.

Tidak seperti Sehun yang bahkan tidak ingin mencoba.

Ia memutar ingatannya kembali pada Sehun; raut wajahnya setiap kali Luhan berada di dekatnya.

Begitu terganggu dan kesal.

"Buktikan." Kalimat itu memecah keheningan yang terasa menegangkan dan menginterupsi mereka yang saling menatap. Luhan yang masih tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada pundak Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Namun Sehun terus melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tunjukan padaku bahwa kau jin. Kabulkan permintaanku." Kepalanya mulai terasa sakit ketika Sehun mengatakannya, melilit perasaannya. Ia kesulitan bernafas dan berharap semua ini segera berakhir. Sehun mengacak rambutnya, sudah mulai menyiapkan rencana untuk bagaimana ia akan menghukum Luhan jika selama ini ia hanya berbohong. Ia sudah pasti bisa meminta ganti rugi karena sudah dikuntit.

Kemudian saat ia baru saja menghirup udara segar ia menangkap aroma manis dan ia mendongak untuk mencari pemilik aroma itu.

Itu Luhan dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Suasana hati Luhan berubah dengan drastis. Bukankah beberapa waktu yang lalu ia ingin memenggal kepala Sehun? Lalu untuk apa lagi senyum mengerikan ini?

"Bukti? Aku bisa melakukannya untukmu pecundang. Tapi tidak di sini tempatnya. Ayo pergi ke suatu tempat."

Ia masih mempertahankan senyumnya dan menggenggam tangan Sehun. Itu bukan seperti perkiraan Sehun. Jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dan ia hampir saja tidak bisa menghirup udara. Ia merasa terkejut karena Luhan, lelaki yang ia kenal selama tiga minggu memulai begitu banyak sentuhan dengannya. Kenapa Luhan melakukan hal itu? Luhan juga membenci Sehun jadi Luhan tidak perlu bertindak seperti itu. Sehun ingin mengatakan semua ini tapi ia tidak bisa karena Luhan sudah menyeretnya dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

"Aku tidak bisa menunjukannya di depan orang lain, jadi kita pindah ke rumahmu." Itu rencana Luhan dan hasil dari menguntitnya ia tahu rumah Sehun. Ia benar-benar mengira bahwa hari dimana ia akan mengabulkan sebuah permintaan tidak akan pernah terjadi. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Luhan untuk melakukannya karena Sehun adalah orang pertama yang menemukan lampunya. Ia tidak gugup. Ia harap begitu.

Tak satupun dari mereka yang melepas genggaman tangan meskipun masing-masing tahu jalan pulang. Mereka tidak harus berpegangan tangan tapi mereka sama-sama tidak ingin melepaskan genggaman itu. Nyatanya Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya ketika melihat seseorang duduk di depan pintu rumah Sehun. Sehun tidak menyadari kehadiran lelaki mungi itu meskipun ia sudah berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya dengan malu ke arahnya. "Hai Sehun." Suaranya pelan dan benar-benar lemah. Ia membungkuk ke arah Luhan yang bahkan tidak paham dengan ucapan salam seperti itu hingga Sehun memegang kepalanya dan menekannya hingga membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dengan payah.

"Kita akan bertemu di rumahmu. Ingat?" lelaki yang lebih tua itu mengingatkan Sehun dengan semburat merah di pipinya ketika melihat lelaki itu kebingungan. Ia merasa canggung dengan Luhan yang memberinya tatapan membunuh. Baekhyun tidak melakukan apapun jadi bagaimana bisa Luhan memberikan pandangan seperti itu di pertemuan pertama mereka? Baekhyun sedikit bergerak dan membuang pandangannya dari Luhan karena tidak ingin ditekan mentalnya oleh lelaki kejam itu.

Luhan menghentakkan kakinya, kekesalannya bertambah seiring berlalunya waktu. Ia tidak pernah merasa sekesal ini sepanjang hidupnya. Ia bukan orang yang mudah marah dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Apapun yang sudah direncanakan lelaki itu dengan Sehun bisa ditunda. Sekarang ini adalah waktunya untuk membuktikan bahwa ia bisa mengabulkan permohonan. Ia tidak peduli jika lelaki jalang itu berkencan dengan Sehun. Suasana di sekitarnya begitu pekat dan gelap, Sehun memilih untuk memberinya sedikit ruang.

"Ya, tentu saja. Luhan, kita bisa berbicara nanti. Sekarang pergilah dan kem—"

"Tidak."

Sehun tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Apakah Luhan menolak untuk ke rumahnya? Ia seharusnya senang bahwa Sehun membolehkannya masuk untuk pertama kali. Sikapnya begitu buruk dan sejujurnya ia harus memperbaikinya. Hal itu membingungkan Baekhyun, ia terjebak di antara pilihan harus pergi atau tetap berada di sana. Ia dan Sehun ingin bertemu meskipun dalam kondisi seperti ini... ia harus mempertimbangkannya lagi. Lelaki ini—Luhan—menakutinya dan mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia bertemu Sehun sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun. Kita bisa bertemu di kesempatan lain jika kau sibuk." Ia tersenyum dan membungkuk, hampir pergi. Seraya membungkuk, ia bisa mendengar Luhan memutar bola matanya dan menggertakkan giginya. Apa yang pernah Baekhyun lakukan padanya? Baekhyun tidak paham. Jika ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya, ia akan mengerti kebencian dari Luhan, tapi ia tidak bersalah. Ayolah, Luhan yang punya masalah dalam mengontrol perasaannya kepada orang asing seperti Baeknyun.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka berdua untuk menunjukkan sopan santunnya dan setelah itu ia berlari-lari kecil untuk meninggalkan mereka. Ekspresi Sehun dan Luhan sangat mirip. Alis mereka berkerut dan bibir yang membentuk garis tipis. Mereka marah karena alasan yang berbeda dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk melampiaskannya. Berteriak pada lelaki satunya tidak ada gunanya atau mengubah apapun, jadi Sehun menahan emosinya dan berjalan ke rumahnya dengan Luhan yang mengekor.

Ia membuka pintu, berseru "aku pulang" dan kemudian melepaskan sepatunya. Ia menunggu Luhan untuk mengikuti tingkahnya, yang sesaat kemudian Luhan lakukan. Langkah selanjutnya adalah menuju kamar Sehun, tapi ibunya menghalangi. Ibunya datang dari dapur dan langsung terkejut seperti seekor elang dengan tamu dadakan yang dibawa Sehun. "Siapa dia?" ia menatap ke anak lelakinya, yang sedang menghela nafas dalam-dalam, untuk meminta jawaban. Pertama, pertemuan atau kencannya dengan Baekhyun yang kacau, dan sekarang ibunya mengintrogasinya. Beliau harusnya melakukan kewajibannya saja daripada membuat hidup Sehun bertambah sulit dengan memberi pertanyaan yang rumit. Sebenarnya tidak rumit untuk sebagian orang tapi halo, bisakah Sehun memberitahu ibunya bahwa Luhan adalah jin?

"Teman." Itu adalah jawaban singkatnya, menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menariknya ke arah anak tangga. Semakin pendek jawaban yang Sehun berikan, semakin cepat beliau paham bahwa anaknya itu tidak ingin meresponnya lagi. Mereka melesat ke lantai atas sementara ibunya melemparkan tatapan ragu ke arah keduanya.

"Kau punya tempat tidur yang nyaman untuk bocah tidak peka sepertimu." Jin itu memuji tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan badanya di atas tempat tidur. Ia menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk bersantai jika saja Sehun tidak menendangnya pergi. Hal yang ia butuhkan adalah jawaban bukan pujian bodohnya. Ia setuju—tempat tidurnya memang nyaman—mereka tidak harus membahas itu untuk situasi seperti ini.

"Behenti berbohong dan buktikan bahwa kau adalah jin!" Sehun sudah muak dengan berbagai macam gangguan yang ada ketika ia ingin mencari tahu apakah Luhan benar-benar jin atau hanya bermain-main dengannya. Apakah ada kemungkinan bahwa Luhan benar-benar jin? Rendah. Sangat, sangat, rendah. Jin tidak pernah ada dan Luhan sudah pasti anak yang kurang kerjaan. Ia sedikit terlihat lebih muda dari Sehun, bisa dibilang baby face.

Yang mengaku dirinya seorang jin kemudian berdiri dari depan pintu dengan sejumlah sumpah serapah dan akhirnya ia melotot ke arah Sehun. "Sialan, memangnya apa salahku?! Jangan berani-beraninya menyentuhku kecuali aku menyuruhmu. Aku bilang bahwa tempat tidurmu bagus jadi kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku, dasar keparat." Luhan mendesis dan menunjuk ke arah pemilik ruangan. Luhan tidak akan membiarkan dirinya ditendang lagi seperti tadi. Tidak akan. Ia memang lebih pendek tapi bukan lebih lemah, ada sebuah perbedaan yang besar di antara mereka.

Sehun tidak tertarik dengan topik yang tidak nyambung itu. Ia membungkuk dan menempatkan jari telunjuknya di bibir atas Luhan. "Kau punya bibir yang indah Luhan. Kau harus membuat mereka agar tetap tertutup. Mereka akan lebih terlihat indah seperti itu." Ia memberi saran dan membiarkan jarinya mengusap bibir Luhan. Mereka paham apa artinya. Bibir Sehun melengkung dan lebih seperti seringai daripada senyuman tulus. Tingkah Sehun membuat Luhan tidak nyaman, dan ia sadar bahwa dirinya merona karena itu, kemudian ia menepis tangan Sehun. Dia pikir siapa dia? Seenaknya menyentuhnya begitu.

"Diamlah idiot. Katakan padaku apa permohonanmu. Itu akan menjadi bukti yang kau minta."

Sehun tersenyum, ini akan jadi menarik.

"Aku ingin bubble tea."

Jantung Luhan seperti lepas ketika mendengar permintaan bodohnya. Bubble tea? Siapa yang menginginkan bubble tea jika ia bisa mendapat segalanya. Rumah, uang, mobil, semua yang dapat ia bayangkan. Sesuatu yang sulit di dapat, sesuatu yang tidak bisa diraih. Permohonannya akan terkabul, malah ia meminta bubble tea. Tidak bisakah ia menggunakan uangnya sendiri untuk membeli minuman bodoh itu? Kenapa harus menggunakan 3 kesempatan berharganya? Sehun mengendikkan bahunya dan tidak terlihat ingin mengubah keputusannya.

"Kau memang benar-benar bajingan bodoh." Luhan berbisik pelan dan sudah duduk di atas tempat tidur. Ia dengan lemah menyentuh dahinya, ingat bahwa Sehun memang seorang idiot. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan ia mencoba mengubah pikiran Sehun. "Aku adalah jinmu. Kau bisa memohon untuk apapun. Katakan padaku gadis impianmu. Rumah impianmu. Negara impianmu. Balas dendam pada seseorang. Apapun! Jangan memilik bubble tea sialan itu jika kau bisa membelinya sendiri, brengsek!" ia menarik nafas dan menatap Sehun yang juga balas menatapnya.

"Aku masih menginginkan bubble tea."

"Ada sesuatu yang salah di otakmu."

Bukan karena Luhan bisa menolak keinginan Sehun karena ia menginginkannya. Terlepas dari bagaimana bodoh, konyol keinginan itu, ia harus memenuhi semuanya. Ditambah ia tidak dalam posisi yang baik untuk mengeluh tentang apapun. Luhan kembali duduk di tempat tidur meskipun Sehun tidak membolehkannya. Ia melakukan kontak mata dengan Sehun untuk memastikan bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh menginginkan permohonannya ini untuk terwujud. Sehun tidak menyeringai atau bercanda dan hanya memiliki ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

Luhan mengangguk dan menjentikkan jarinya; segelas bubble tea berukuran medium dari merk yang tidak diketahui tiba-tiba ada di tangannya.

Ia hampir saja melemparkannya ke wajah Sehun karena ia berhasil membuktikan bahwa dirinya memang benar jin. Sayangnya, lelaki itu tidak begitu peduli dan menyambar minumannya dari tangan Luhan. Ya memang secara teknis itu adalah hak Sehun, tapi itu cukup kasar karena ia tidak mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia seharusnya bersyukur karena mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Luhan tahu bahwa yang diinginkan Sehun adalah bubble tea rasa cokelat, namun sekali lagi lelaki itu tidak terkesan. Ia bahkan tidak bertanya bagaimana Luhan bisa tahu rasa kesukaannya. Ia hanya duduk di samping Luhan dan perlahan mengocok minumannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Luhan membiarkan dirinya bertanya tentang rasa dari minuman itu, ya jika itu penting.

"Enak." Ia segera menjawab dengan tersenyum lemah di bibirnya.

"Enak?!"

"Enak."

"Baguslah..."

"Bagus?"

"Bagus...?!"

"Bagus...?"

"Baiklah baiklah."

"Kita canggung."

"Ya, aku sudah menyadarinya."

Itulah bagaiamana Sehun dan Luhan dapat menjadi teman karena permohonan pertama yang cukup aneh.

* * *

 **The World is Yours**

* * *

Dengan cepat mereka mendapati diri mereka melakukan rutinitas tertentu. Seperti Sehun pergi ke sekolah sementara Luhan berada di tempat tidurnya dan memakan berton-ton cemilan dan menonton tv. Dengan celana jins robeknya, kaos tipis dengan leher terlalu rendah, ia sudah mirip dengan seorang gelandangan. Sehun bergurau bahwa Luhan adalah pelacur yang diam-diam menggunakan kamarnya setiap ia berada di sekolah. Luhan merespon dengan menarik bocah arogan itu dan memiting kepalanya hingga hampir tersedak sampai mati.

Tak seorangpun boleh memanggilnya begitu. Dia bukan tipe manusia yang putus asa karena uang sampai rela menjual tubuhnya. Ia hanya punya selera fashion yang aneh. Sehun tidak tahu semua itu. Hanya ada Baekhyun di otaknya. Bakhyun di sini, Baekhyun di sana, Baekhyun dimana-mana. Satu faktor yang penting adalah Sehun tidak bertingkah seperti gadis remaja yang berisik ketika orang yang disukainya lewat. Sehun jarang membahas soal Baekhyun, ia hanya sering memikirkan lelaki mungil itu.

Jin tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran, namun Luhan yakin bahwa teman sekelas Sehun yang sialan itu terbayang di kepala Sehun. Bagaimana cara Sehun tersenyum karena hal bodoh lalu jatuh terlelap. Luhan hanya bisa berbaring di kasurnya dan menggigit dengan kesal apel di tangannya. Ia beruntung karena Sehun bukan tipe orang yang cerewet. Begitu mengerikan harus melewati hidup bersama orang yang seperti itu.

Pintu berderit ketika Sehun berjalan masuk dengan ekspresi datarnya. Ia menaruh tasnya dan berbaring di samping Luhan yang sedang tiduran. Tangannya menumpu kepala sementara sikunya bersandar di atas bantal. "Ada apa sayang?" Luhan bertanya seraya menjawil punggung teman sekamarnya itu—ya, Luhan sudah tinggal di kamar Sehun sekitar sebulan—dengan lututnya. Sehun tidak berganti baju dan mengendikkan bahu.

"Apakah aku pacarmu sekarang? Apakah kita menikah sekarang, sayang?" Meskipun suasana hatinya sedang kacau, ia mengikuti permainan Luhan dan mengunyah snack milik lelaki itu.

"Ya kita pasangan pengantin baru. Jadi ada apa? Kekasihku, kau bisa memberitahuku." Luhan mengangguk singkat dan sekali lagi menjawil punggung Sehun. Luhan bohong kalau permainan "sayang" dan "kekasih" ini tidak mempengaruhinya. Ia merasa hangat dan puas. Ia suka memanggil Sehun seperti itu dan ia suka dipanggil sayang oleh Sehun.

"Benar-benar mencurigakan. Kau tidak pernah semanis ini. Kau belum menyumpah di lima menit terakhir ini. Dan aku bersumpah kau membenciku. Kau selalu ingin membuangku dari jendela dan kemudian melindasku dengan kereta. Aku benar, 'kan, sayang? Apa yang kau inginkan?" topengnya telah hilang karena Sehun mengetahuinya, dia benar. Luhan ingin sesuatu darinya dan ia akan mengakuinya.

"Aku tidak ingin tidur di lantai lagi, ayo kita berbagi tempat tidur. Dan juga ceritakan padaku bagaimana acara kencanmu dengan Baekhyun. Kau bertemu dengannya kan, sayang? Kau seharusnya tidak bertemu dengannya, dasar kau brengsek." Kalimat terakhirnya benar-benar tidak mengenakkan dan, meskipun ia menggunakan kata "brengsek", Luhan tidak marah tapi hanya menjahili Sehun. Ia menjawilnya lagi hingga tiba-tiba Sehun berbaring di kaki Luhan. Apakah itu adalah salah satu rencana bodoh Sehun untuk menggoda Luhan yang dibilang pelacur itu?

Sehun menutup matanya.

Ia lelah.

"Ya, aku bertemu dengannya. Kita mengobrol banyak hal. Kau tahu aku masih memiliki 2 permintaan lagi kan? Dan aku bisa meminta apa saja yang aku mau kan?" Sehun membawa masalah permohonannya ke dalam permainan ini dan ia membuka sebelah matanya seperti yang dilakukan Luhan, untuk menunggu jawabannya.

Apa yang lelaki itu rencanakan?

"Ya kau memilikinya. Jadi, beritahu aku apa maumu?"

"Aku mau kunci jawaban untuk ujian yang akan datang. Baekhyun kesulitan."

"Biarkan dia belajar sendiri."

Buat apa permintaan itu? Secara tidak langsung membantu Baekhyun? Hell no. Ia tidak akan pernah melakukan itu. Salah sendiri ia tidak belajar, dan memberinya kunci jawaban tidak akan banyak membantunya. Jika Sehun ingin membantunya, seharusnya ia tidak menggunakan permohonannya. Begitu mengerikan melihat Sehun membuang-buang sisa permintaannya untuk hal yang bisa ia lakukan sendiri. Bukan berarti Sehun harus mencuri kunci jawaban, tapi Baekhyun memang harus belajar sendiri tanpa harus diberi kunci jawaban. Kenapa Sehun harus repot-repot membantunya?

"Kau benar-benar jahat." Akankah Luhan terluka jika mendengarkan Sehun? Kenapa Luhan tidak setuju dengannya? Sehun punya niat yang baik, meskipun ia jadi tidak adil karena membela Baekhyun. Bukan hal buruk membantu seseorang agar tidak gagal. Bukankah Seharusnya Luhan senang karena lelaki itu tidak menggunakan permohonannya untuk kepentingan diri sendiri? Baiklah, meminum bubble tea dan memohon untuk kunci jawaban memang bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Sehun mendekati mejanya dan menggenggam bubble tea yang ia beli tadi.

Ia tidak akan berbicara dengan Luhan. Hingga lelaki itu setuju dan memberikannya kunci jawaban, Sehun baru akan menggubrisnya lagi.

Diabaikan oleh Sehun selama dua menit sudah cukup membuat Luhan marah. Ia duduk di tempat tidur kemudian mengistirahatkan tangannya di pangkuan dan tidak berbaring lagi. "Kau harus menggunakan permintaanmu dengan baik! Kau hanya memikirkan lelaki itu!" Luhan bisa merasakan bahwa mukanya memerah tapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli bagaimana konyolnya ia. Sehun hanya menatapnya, tidak mengatakan sepatah kata. Ia mungkin menunggu sampai lelaki itu setuju sebelum ia mencoba menenangkan Luhan. Ekspresinya masih terkejut. Jadi ia meneruskan. "Kau tahu apa? Ambillah ini! Sudahlah, pacaran saja dengan Baekhyun!"

Ia diam sekejap hingga kertas dengan nomor-nomor ada di tangannya.

Sehun mengamati kunci jawaban itu dan kemudian beralih pada Luhan. Ia menerima kertas itu dan menatap kembali untuk memastikan apakah itu kunci jawaban yang benar. Luhan memberikan yang asli, Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan tidak akan berbohong, tapi tetap saja. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Luhan yang sudah siap untuk membunuhnya. Luhan mungkin sudah berkali-kali bermimpi untuk membunuh Sehun dalam beberapa minggu terakhir. Ia selalu dalam keadaan marah dan jengkel. Kepribadian Luhan yang tidak ramah itu seperti sudah tertanam di hatinya.

Sehun hanya berdiri di sana menatap Luhan dan ia tersenyum hangat.

Tidak kepada Luhan, tapi pada kertas jawaban itu.

Luhan menggigit bibir dan perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya, memmbiarkan dirinya terbakar amarah dan memaksa Sehun mengatakan kenapa ia begitu peduli dengan Baekhyun itu. Ia berharap bisa menampar Sehun. Bukan berarti ia pernah benar-benar memukul orang sebelumnya, hanya saja tidak ada orang yang pernah berulah sampai membuat ia begitu marah. Cobalah berpikir, Luhan tidak benar-benar yakin apakah ia marah karena Sehun, atau marah pada kenyataan bahwa Sehun bisa saja akan pacaran dengan Baekhyun.

"Itu... kau tidak seharusnya... mengkhawatirkannya..." Suara Luhan terdengar samar, ia tidak berani menatap Sehun, karena matanya terlihat basah. Tangannya menekan dadanya agar ia bisa menyelesaikan kalimat yang ada di otaknya.

Khawatirkan aku.

"Maafkan aku. Aku seharusnya mengurusi urusanku sendiri." Sehun menjawab singkat setelah beberapa saat. Tapi tiba-tiba ia memikirkan suatu hal yang beresiko besar. "Bisakah aku meminta permintaan yang ketiga?" Sehun tidak berpikir bahwa Luhan bisa saja mengancam untuk tidak meminta keinginan lagi. Semua emosi terangkat dari wajah Luhan dan ia menelan ludah. Ia menunduk, dan kemudian beralih ke Sehun, yang masih menatapnya. Menghela nafas dan merasa kalah, Luhan mengangguk dan berdiri. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan permintaan terakhir itu.

Mimpi buruk hampir usai. Sehun yang sialan itu sudah mendapatkan bubble tea bodonya dan kunci jawaban untuk ujian mendatang. Sekarang tersisa satu permintaan lagi dan akhirnya bisa meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. Benar-benar melelahkan mengurus seseorang yang di kepalanya hanya meminta bubble tea dan kunci jawaban.

"Baiklah, apa permintaan terakhirmu? Cepatlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Sehun menyeruput bubble teanya.

"Aku harap aku mendapatkan tiga permintaan lagi."

Hening.

"Sumpah?! Kau pikir ini Aladin atau apa?! Tidak akan terkabul untukmu, bodoh."

Luhan menepuk keningnya yang sudah mengkerut karena semua kegilaan ini.

Sehun kembali menyerumput bubble teanya.

Lebih hening.

"BAIKLAH! AMBIL PERMINTAAN BODOHMU ITU, AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

Luhan mengeluarkan lengkingan kefrustasian dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan tingkat kejengkelan yang luar biasa. Ia membanting pintu dan bersender pada pintu. Tidak peduli betapa ia membencinya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak permintaan Sehun. Ia tidak bisa memberikan Sehun tiga permintaan lagi dan Sehun tahu itu. Ia hanya bermain-main dengan Luhan. Ia ingin memperbaiki suasana karena Luhan sering dalam keadaan yang buruk. Berpikir bahwa mungkin Sehun melakukan semua hal ini untuk membuatnya jengkel.

Sehun sebenarnya tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana untuk hal bodoh ini. Ia mungkin hanya menatap Luhan dan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak ada sambungannya dengan topik yang mereka bicarakan.

Sehun tersenyum.

"Manisnya."

Aku akan melelehkan hatimu.

* * *

 **The World is Yours**

* * *

Berkat kunci jawaban yang diberikan Luhan, Sehun melewati ujiannya dengan nilai yang gemilang.

Ia tidak pernah memberi Baekhyun contekan itu. Ia tidak merasa bersalah mengetahui Baekhyun gagal dalam ujian ini. Jelas seperti kalimat Luhan. Apakah kalimat Luhan benar-benar mempengaruhinya? Sehun tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan semua ini. Ia memang lelah, akan tetapi garis tipis penghalang antara dunia mimpi dan nyata rupanya mustahil untuk ditembus. Sehun merasa tubuhnya melemah di sisa minggu ini, sudah siap untuk tertidur, namun pikirannya terus bergejolak. Sehun bahkan mengijinkan Luhan tidur di sampingnya dan setelah ia mengijinkannya, ia jadi punya masalah tidur.

Sehun memulai rencana baru, dengan kelopak matanya yang tertutup sempurna; ia menggeliat dan terus merapat pada sebuah kelembutan yang disebut dengan "Luhan" dan ia memeluk lelaki mungil itu. Hati Luhan memang sedingin es, namun ia seperti sumber kehangatan yang berguna untuk Sehun. Sehun tidak memberitahu lelaki mungil itu bahwa ia memeluknya supaya bisa jatuh terlelap. Sehun hanya melakukannya. Ia mencoba memeluknya diam-diam, namun gagal karena Luhan selalu terjaga dari tidurnya. Adalah sebuah keajaiban Luhan tidak mengamuk, bahkan tidak menendang Sehun.

"Terima kasih telah melakukan ini." Belum pernah Sehun sedekat ini dengannya. Mungkin karena kepribadian Sehun yang berubah karenanya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu. Sebagai imbalannya, Luhan tidak bisa menahan semu merah di wajahnya. Luhan menatap dinding namun Sehun selalu menyadari hal itu setiap saat mereka tidur dengan posisi seperti itu, bahkan semuan yang membakar wajah lelaki mungil itu. Begitu menyenangkan untuk melihat Luhan yang biasanya terlihat kuat menjadi begitu ringkih dan pemalu. Ia merasa gugup serta sedikit canggung dan semua itu karena posisi diantara mereka yang begitu dekat.

Selamatlah ia untuk kali ini, Luhan tidak bersemu hanya saja ia menahan air matanya.

Ia tidak pernah berada di bawah tekanan. Rasanya seperti ia mendapatkan apa yang sangat ia harapkan, namun ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa merasa seperti itu karena ia hanya akan membuat sakit hati.

"Bisakah kau melepaskanku?"

Sehun tidak sadar bahwa Luhan mulai bergerak; ia tidak mendengar ketika Luhan menyuruhnya minggir, menyebabkan ia hampir terjungkal dari kasur karena terkejut. Syukurlah hal itu tidak terjadi, Sehun duduk di ranjang dan menatap ke arah Luhan dan menemukan aura kebingungan yang menyelimutinya. Lelaki itu duduk, matanya melebar dan mencoba untuk berbicara, namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya yang bergetar. Ia mendongak, dengan tampilan ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

"Luhan—"

"Sehun apakah kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika mengabulkan permintaan ketigamu?"

Lelaki yang ditanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

Tentu saja ia tidak tahu, Luhan menghela nafas, "Tujuanku adalah mengabulkan permohonan manusia. Tiga permohonan itu adalah hidupku. Jika aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, maka aku tidak memiliki tujuan lagi. Lampuku akan hancur dan jika lampuku hancur, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi denganku—" ia tiba-tiba tidak bisa bersuara lagi, seperti suaranya telah habis. Air mata jatuh dari maniknya dan perlahan mengalir di pipinya. Ia masih berusaha menatap Sehun dengan maniknya yang basah.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk terus bersama dengan Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu dengan kau, tapi rasanya tidak benar bagiku... untuk merasa seperti itu," Luhan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, maniknya terbuka lebar. Ia tahu ini begitu bodoh untuk mengharapkan respon dari lelaki itu, namun rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya begitu menyesakkan. Ia akhirnya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia akhirnya mengaku pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ada sesuatu di hatinya. Hatinya tidak kosong seperti yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku tidak mengerti..." Sehun berbisik dengan lemah, kelopaknya berkedip dengan lelah. Ia kembali berbaring dan maniknya terpaku pada Luhan yang sedang dalam suana hati buruk. "Kau begitu stres... kembalilah tidur... aku tidak akan memohon apapun dan kau bisa tetap berada di sini..." Mengambil nafas dalam, Sehun berucap hal yang mengganjal di otaknya. Ia tidak mengerti apa masalah sebenarnya. Ia bisa memikirkan hal itu dengan kepala dingin, meskipun itu hampir mustahil untuk dilakukan ketika ia menatap ke arah air mata Luhan... tersadar bahwa mungkin saja ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Tidak seperti itu. Sehun jika kau tidak memohon sesuatu maka kemudian aku akan menghilang. Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan aku selamat. Aku akan mati jika kau tidak bergegas."

Kenapa mereka membahas hal seperti ini di tengah malam? Tidak bisakah itu dibahas nanti? Jadi kenapa tiba-tiba Luhan membahas ini? Apakah tidak akan ada waktu lagi untuk membahas ini? Sehun tersentak kaget, kalimatnya memangkas hati dan merubah keinginanya. Di waktu seperti itu, ia dapat mendengar suara Luhan yang melawan air mata. Ia berhenti berbaring dan bangkit untuk menatap Luhan.

"Berapa lama?"

"Mau berapa lama, tidak akan merubah apapun."

"Aku bertanya padamu berapa lama. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku apa-apa?" terasa begitu terburu-buru. Terlalu cepat. Sehun tidak yakin apa yang akan dilakukan nanti, menelan dalam-dalam rasa kantuknya dan ia benar-benar terjaga. Jika ia tidak terjaga maka mungkin ia tidak bisa melihat Luhan lagi. Sehun tidak akan bisa melihat Luhan lagi. Sehun merasa bersalah. Sepanjang waktu ia menghabiskan waktu dengan Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Luhan di rumah sendiri... ia menyesali hal itu. Haruskah ia pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun? Luhan yakin bahwa ia tidaklah begitu penting untuk mempengaruhi kehidupan Sehun.

Menatap ke arah Sehun yang tidak percaya dan kemudian ia bersuara, suaranya begitu dingin. "Aku tidak seharunya berada dekat denganmu. Kau seharusnya tidak menemukanku. Lihatlah apa yang telah kau perbuat." Luhan menaruh tangannya di dada. "Sakit. Sangat sakit. Aku adalah seorang yang datang dan kemudian pergi. Baekhyun yang akan terus berada di sampingmu." Tangannya merosot ke sisi tubuhnya dan ia menunggu Sehun untuk mengatakan permohonan terakhirnya. Sakit hati yang terus membesarkan rasa cemburu dan untuk sekali dalam hidupnya yang egois, menyedihkan, ia merasa begitu bodoh. Suatu titik di hatinya merasa bahagia karena Sehun menemukannya. Dan sekarang ia bisa menghentikan Sehun meskipun mustahil.

Kemudian itu melukainya; tak sekalipun ia pernah membayangkan bahwa Luhan akan meninggalkannya. Ia pikir Luhan akan selamanya berada di sampingnya. Bukankah jin itu abadi? Ia berpikir seperti itu namun tidak pernah bertanya. Sekarang, ia merasa bodoh, begitu bodoh hingga harus berpisah dengan Luhan yang secara perlahan menimbulkan getaran di hatinya. "Luhan kau tidak bisa mengharapkanku untuk memohon apapun. Ini terlalu cepat. Beri aku sedikit waktu." Sehun mengangkat tangan dan dengan hati-hati menangkup pipi basah Luhan.

Ia merasa berat untuk meninggalkan Sehun. Ia menyadari seberapa besar perasaannya akan menyakitinya. Luhan sangat ingin berbaikan dengan Sehun, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Ia tidak ingin merasa sakit, tidak dengannya. Hatinya terluka, dan ia menatap ke bawah, bibirnya bergetar karena memaksakan sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Aku akan membantumu. Aku akan membuatnya lebih mudah. Tutup matamu dan memohonlah untuk sesuatu."

Di saat seperti ini sudah jelas bahwa di sepanjang hidup Luhan, ia belum pernah mencium seseorang.

Ia menutup erat maniknya dan membungkuk ke depan, menekankan bibirnya dengan milik Sehun. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana dengan tangannya sehingga ia hanya membiarkannya hingga Sehun meraih dan menggenggam jemarinya. Meskipun menyedihkan bahwa ia akan pergi, tapi ia merasa tidak apa-apa dengan malu. Kehangatan memenuhi perutnya dan begitu banyak emosi yang tertuang di wajahnya, ketakutan, penyesalan dan kegelisahan. Tidak ada gunanya, maniknya menangis dan hatinya terluka.

Ini begitu mengguncang Sehun, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan karena ditinggal sendiri. Sakit itu menutup tenggorokannya dari menerima oksigen. Sesak yang tak tertahankan harus ia rasakan ketika mengetahui bahwa mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi.

Mereka melepaskan diri ketika Sehun menelusuri pipi Luhan dengan jemarinya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, ia bergetar dan mencoba menenangkan diri. Maniknya terasa berat, namun hatinya tak mendengarkan.

"Kau pencium yang buruk."

Luhan tertawa dan mengangguk seakan ia menunggu kalimat seperti ini terucap.

"Lain kali ajari aku, sayang."

Sehun perlahan mendekap Luhan di dadanya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Luhan dan menahannya dengan kuat. Kepalanya bersandar di bahu Luhan dan wajahnya terkubur di leher lelaki itu, menghirup aromanya. Kesedihan begitu terasa hingga ia tidak sanggup menahannya. Ia hanya bisa menahan air matanya dan tetap bernafas.

"Ya, lain kali, sayang."

Pasti ada kesempatan lagi.

Luhan dan Sehun yakin itu.

.

.

.

.

Permohonan ketigaku adalah—

* * *

 **The World is Yours**

* * *

Berlari secepat mungkin, Sehun menyenggol beberapa murid dan meminta maaf pada mereka. Ia lebih memilih masa SMA daripada kuliahnya. Ia benci stress, ia benci berpisah dengan orang tuanya dan ia benci orang-orang. Tahun pertamanya adalah penyiksaan dan teman sekamarnya benar-benar menakutkan. Ia rindu ranjangnya karena universitas ini rupanya terlalu miskin untuk membeli ranjang yang nyaman.

"Aku minta maaf!"

Itu adalah orang kesepuluh yang Sehun tabrak dan ia menghitungnya.

Ia hanya memikirkan mata kuliahnya sehingga ia tidak melihat orang yang berjalan di hadapannya. Mereka menabrak satu sama lain dan Sehun begitu terburu-buru untuk menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia dengan luar biasa cepat mengambil buku yang terjatuh dan memberi tumpukan itu pada orang yang ditabraknya tadi.

Orang itu berlutut dan menerima buku-buku itu dengan wajah tegang.

Jantung Sehun seakan berhenti berdetak.

Ia tidak dapat bernafas dan percaya dan yakin akan segera jatuh pingsan di hadapan orang itu.

Luhan

Lelaki itu membungkuk memberi salam sebelum berdiri dan baru akan berlari namun Sehun menggapai pergelangan tangannya. Ia tiba-tiba tidak lagi peduli pada kelasnya yang sudah pasti telat. Sebelum ia dapat mengendalikan diri, ia sudah melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Siapa kau?"

Lelaki itu tersentak namun tidak bisa menahan dan menatap ke dalam iris Sehun.

"Luhan dari Cina. Tidak bisakah kau melepaskanku? Aku juga harus pergi ke kelas."

Suara yang sama.

Itu adalah suara yang benar-benar sama.

Ia tidak menunggu sebuah jawaban dan berlari dengan buku yang ia dekap erat di dada.

Sehun harus mendapatkan kesempatan itu.

Kalimat yang menjamah kalut dirinya, merampas sesuatu di dalam dirinya, dan ia berpikir apakah ini benar-benar nyata. Ia bersandar pada tembok untuk menyangganya, lututnya bergetar. Menatap ke arah Luhan dan ia menghirup udara kemudian berteriak pada lelaki itu.

"Aku akan mengajarimu! Jangan lupa sayang!"

Luhan membeku.

Ia tidak berbalik dan hanya berhenti berlari.

"Diamlah kau bajingan! Ma—maksudku sayang... ma—maksudku...!" Luhan akhirnya berbalik dengan pandangan keheranan.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu apa yang aku bicarakan!"

Luhan membungkuk memberi salam untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan berlari dengan muka yang bersemu merah.

Sehun sekarang sedikit lebih menyukai kampus.

Ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya dan melamun dengan senyuman kepada Luhan yang telah berlari.

Permohonan ketigaku adalah... Aku mohon, Luhan menjadi manusia.

Jadi ia bisa memulai dengannya lagi

 _ **[END]**_

* * *

Haii semua, ampuni aku karena telat banget updatenya. Jadi ini adalah main storynya, hahahaha. Aku engga tau mau ngomong apa lagi karena ini bener-bener jauh dari waktu yang aku perkirakan, jadi ampuni aku. Sebenernya 2 minggu aku ngetranslate dan ada sekitar 7.9k, tapi karena hal ini dan itu jadi publishnya ketunda lama sekali, jadi maafkan atas keterlambatan ini hehehe

Dan terima kasih pada teman aku selaku beta reader dan untuk para readers yang setia menunggu (jika memang ada yang menunggu) ff ini hahaha aku sangat berterima kasih.

well, see you.


End file.
